


Shattered

by Azure_moon_tears



Series: Kisaku week 2020 [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, KiSaku Week, Kisaku Week 2020, Kisaku week day 4, M/M, Sweet teenage love, alien arc, god I hate that term but still, injured, just two friends, second season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_moon_tears/pseuds/Azure_moon_tears
Summary: After the Shin Teikoku match, Sakuma's leg was totally shattered and so stuck in the hospital. Giving him time to think about everything, it gets pretty lonely, till a good friend of his pays him a visit.
Relationships: Kidou Yuuto/Sakuma Jirou
Series: Kisaku week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010529
Kudos: 9





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Kisaku week 2020 day 4! Hospital visit  
> Even though Kisaku is one of my favorite ships I've only managed to write 2 fics for this week, since I'm still busy with school and with Cecaelia's don't have friends. So my apologies for that
> 
> And I swear I'm also going to write about other ships, but I love Kisaku just so much, they're adorable.

Sakuma stared from his hospital bed to the kids that were playing outside, they had big grins on their faces as they played what it looked was dodgeball. Oh what he would give to play like that again, for even a moment. Careless, happy, with friends, but no, he was stuck in this hospital for the second time in this year already.

He looked over at all the stitches, scars and bruises on his right leg, ‘3 more surgeries and you’re good to go’ he said to himself. It’s been 2 weeks since the shin Teikoku match, because he did the forbidden technique his right leg was totally shattered and scared. It looked as if he’d been attacked by a shark or a bunch of angry guard dogs

He noticed that it went pretty silent, no more laughing and sounds of a ball hitting various things, the kids were gone too. The striker looked over at the cheap clock that was hanging on the boring white hospital walls. Ah, visitor’s time, doesn’t matter though. It’s not like anyone would visit him, after all he did? No way.

He betrayed Raimon, Teikoku and himself. Everyone he cares about probably hates him now siding with Kageyama was already bad enough, but with the aliens too? The government might be on their way to get his head as well.

He let himself fall on the uncomfortable hospital bed, looking over at the balloons, flowers and plushies his diehard fans left for him, you know, those weird girls that would fling themselves of a cliff for their idol’s sake, Sakuma always found those unbearable. ‘I should be happy right? At least some people care about me’.

He kept staring at them in silence. They didn’t feel very personal to him, it felt cold, like a hole in his heart he just couldn’t fill no matter how hard he tried. He felt like this since Kidou left to avenge Teikoku from those arrogant winged rats. 

Did he miss Kidou? And if yes, what did he miss…it couldn’t be his playing style, he came to watch all his matches live and played casually with him regularly. It also couldn’t be his company, they studied, called and hang out quite often, maybe every other day if not more. 

A nervous nurse walked in the room, she was in her mid or begin twenties, her arms were shaking and she always gulped before speaking. It was the same nurse that took care of him the last time he was in the hospital, he, Genda and Fudou probably scared the living daylight out of the poor thing. “Sakuma-sama? There is someone for you, he says he’s your friend.” 

“A friend?” Who could it be? At first he thought it was Fudou, but Fudou was banned from this hospital (And a lot more places). Besides he wouldn’t ask for permission, he’d just climb through the window like the sick psychopath he was, even if Sakuma was on the 7th floor. 

Sakuma slightly shook his head and frowned at the woman. “Well what are you waiting for? Let that ‘friend’ in.” The nurse shivered from her patient’s cold response. Of course he didn’t mean to be so cold, it was just a bad habit he had with new people, especially new women. He might have gotten a smile trauma cause of those crazy fans.

A few minutes later she returned, “Here he is sir” she bowed before she left, ‘hopefully for the rest of the day’, Sakuma said to himself.

“It’s been a while, Sakuma” A familiar figure was leaning against the doorframe holding a small blood red box with a black silk ribbon attached to it. 

For a moment Sakuma forgot why he was in the hospital and wanted to embrace Kidou with a warm hug. He stepped on his right leg only to feel an inhumanly amount of pain, and fell to the ground. Luckily for Sakuma, Kidou had good reflexes and was there to catch him. 

There he was, laying on his best friend’s lap. Looking at him and his pretty pale face, wait- pretty? Why did he think he was pretty all of the sudden, must be of the medicine… “Are you okay? You’re really red, do you have a fever or something?”.

‘Am I??” Sakuma panicked. “U-uh…yeah…! I think so…” He looked away, trying to stop himself from blushing. 

“Alright then.” The tactician slid one arm under Sakuma’s legs and the other under his back and lifted him up in bridal style. 

“Wh-what are you doing?!” The gay panics got to the forward again, he could feel his cheeks heating up again, getting even redder than before. 

Kidou answered calmly, “Isn’t it obvious what I’m doing? I’m carrying you to bed.”. He put his injured friend down on the hospital bed and walked back to grab the present he’d dropped while Sakuma was processing what just happened. 

“How’s your leg doing?” Kidou sat on the chair that was placed next to the hospital bed, still holding onto the little red box.

“Oh well it’s going fine I guess” He mumbled, clenching the fabric of his pants. All he felt was regret and pain, regret that he betrayed his best friend, regret that he trusted Kageyama, regret that now his whole leg is full of scars. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the little box in Kidou’s pale hands. “What’s that?”

“Oh this? A present I had for you, don’t think you want it though…” Kidou smiled mischievously, teasing the other boy while holding the box in front his face. 

“What?! Of course I want it!” ‘if it’s from you I would want anything…’ Sakuma added in his mind. 

The mint haired boy tried taking the box from Kidou, “Stop being such a tease!”. He pouted at Kidou. 

Finally Kidou gave in to Sakuma’s cuteness, honestly who couldn’t? “Fine fine, only because you asked nicely” He said sarcastically giving it to the other. “It’s your favourite right?”

Sakuma pulled on one of the ends of the silk ribbon and opened the box. “Kidou…”. In it were his favourite chocolates, dark Belgian bonbons. “Thank you so much!” He smiled happily, taking one out of the box. “Open your mouth.” 

“You don’t have to feed me, I’m not a baby.” Kidou protested, only to get a (cute) disappointed face and dead silence from the other boy. “Ah whatever” Much to Sakuma’s liking the tactician opened his mouth, giving permission to the other to spoil him. 

Sakuma brought a heart shaped bonbon to his friend’s mouth, smiling lovingly at him. He felt his cheeks heat up as Kidou took a bite, “And how is it?” he asked. 

Kidou smiled too, “It’s good, thank you”. 

The other chuckled, enjoying the time the tactician is spending with him. Kidou started talking about the ‘aliens’ and how it was going with Raimon. Sakuma couldn’t hear him properly, he was being distracted by the little dot of chocolate that was stuck on Kidou’s lips. Only responding to Kidou with “mhm” and “yeah”. 

After a while Sakuma couldn’t take it anymore, “Kidou.” He said. “Yes?” Kidou looked confused at why Sakuma interrupted him, did he say something wrong? 

Sakuma brought his slender finger to Kidou’s under lip and wiped the chocolate off. “Oh..thanks…”. Kidou’s cheeks tinted a light soft shade of pink. “No worries” the striker licked his finger. 

He placed his hand on Kidou’s paler one, “Thank you for visiting me…you have no idea how much I appreciate it.” He looked into Kidou’s eyes (well, goggles), smiling. The tactician felt something warm inside his chest, Sakuma’s smile felt so safe to him. 

“Yeah…no problem, Sakuma”

**Author's Note:**

> This week is hosted by @_mercy_art_ on Insta! (I think her tumblr and Twitter goes by the same name? I don't have either of those, so I'm not sure) her artworks for the week (and just in general) are super cute!!


End file.
